Promesa de invierno
by NanaeTsuki
Summary: Apesar de todo lo que ha pasado, Marth siempre ha tratado de mostrarse fuerte para los demás. ¿Qué pasa cuando ya no puedo manter esa fachada? Será tarea de cierto ángel sanar las muchas heridas del principe que con su rezo le ha regresado la vida
1. La voz que te llama

_¿Puedes escucharlo...? __Él te está llamando…_

* * *

**PROMESA DE INVIERNO**

**Capítulo 1.**

**La voz que te llama**

_**Marth PoV**_

La noche es tan dulcemente solitaria. Las estrellas son como lágrimas de un cielo triste y la luna es el recuerdo de quienes habitan en lo alto, mirándonos siempre…

Hoy vengo solo hasta aquí, lejos de todo, tan sólo para llamarlos, porque dentro de mí, quiero creer que aún pueden escucharme, que no importando nada, cuidan de mí y pueden estar para mí cuando nadie más puede oírme, cuando no tengo la fuerza para hablar, vengo.

—Hola, papá. Hola, mamá. ¿Cómo va todo allá arriba?

Hace tiempo que no hablamos, no porque no quiera, sino que es difícil. Desde que se fueron, he tenido la dicha de siempre estar rodeado de gente, personas que se preocupan por mí o que quieren dañarme, personas buenas, personas malas, pero siempre ha habido alguien, al menos físicamente.

A ustedes los llevo siempre en mis recuerdos y en mi corazón; en cada respirar, en cada latido, porque soy incapaz de olvidar, así que espiritualmente, tampoco me han dejado solo.

Hay cosas que han cambiado para bien. Ya no soy el niño tímido que era antes, hablo más con quienes me rodean y también soy más valiente, como papá quería que fuera. He mejorado mucho con la espada, también he aprendido nuevos trucos aquí, pero… eso ustedes dos ya deben saberlo.

Mamá, ¿recuerdas que una vez dijiste que no aprendería a cocinar? La Princesa Peach y Kirby están enseñándome y ya sé un par de cosas y estoy seguro que te gustarían. Peach dice que aprendo rápido y que soy muy bueno con los postres. No sabes cómo me encantaría poder cocinar alguno para ti…

A veces extraño todo tanto…

Pienso: ¿qué diría papá sobre esto? ¿a mamá le gustaría? Me hacen faltan los regaños de papá, me gustaría haberlo escuchado orgulloso de mí alguna vez y me pregunto: ¿ahora lo está? Nunca sé cuándo es suficiente.

Me hacen falta los consejos de mamá, oír su voz cantando en las mañanas mientras se mira al espejo. Siempre te veías tan hermosa, lamento nunca habértelo dicho.

Siempre los sentí tan cerca de mí, cuando gritaba en desesperación, o cuando no podía hacerlo, cuando deseaba llorar y no lo tenía permitido, de alguna forma, la sensación de sus brazos rodeándome me daba la fuerza para seguir. Porque podía sentirlos, no sólo en mi corazón y en mi pensamiento, también en mis recuerdos, en mi cuerpo, como un roce celestial… abrazándome…

Pero ya no los siento…

¿Es por estar lejos de Akanea? ¿Es que ya no pueden escucharme?

Papá, perdona estás lágrimas caprichosas, sé que odias verme llorar y yo no quisiera pero… no importa cuántas personas haya a mi alrededor, no importa cuánto los quiera o ellos me quieran a mí. Hay de ellos algunos que darían su vida por mí y otros tantos por los que yo lo haría, los llamo amigos y ellos a mí.

No importa si están viéndome siempre, si mamá y tú pueden oírme y de vez en cuando responder en silencio con el viento… Hay una soledad que me agobia en el silencio y me siento atrapado. Y aún con ustedes, ustedes que deben poder verlo todo, no puedo mostrarme vulnerable…

Y si hoy hay lágrimas que se escapan de mis ojos no es porque quiera, me avergüenzan, aun estando solo… Aún siento miedo que al volverme frágil, al romperme, todo se caiga conmigo. Deseo ser fuerte, más por ustedes que por mí mismo, más por el resto que porque me crea capaz.

¿Si pido en oración un remedio a este mal, el cielo me lo concedería?

Nunca pedí nada, todo lo hice por mis propias fuerzas, pero estoy cansado, estoy herido y, por más que odie admitirlo, aun con todo esto... no he dejado de estar solo.

Infinito azul que te posas en lo alto, cualquiera sea el nombre de la deidad que gobierna en las alturas, si no he tenido el honor de conocerte, perdona mi nombre mirando mi fe, que aquí de rodillas te pido no me abandones, si eres misericordioso, regálame el consuelo por amor a tu nombre o por piedad.

* * *

—¿Puede oírlo?

—¿Puedes tú…? ¿Puedes escucharlo?

—Puedo…

—Entonces es él tu encomendado.

La diosa se acerca a su ángel, tocando su cabeza mientras contempla la expresión consternada en su rostro, producto de una súplica que logra llegar a sus oídos, su alma a proteger… desesperadamente sola, rota, herida…

—¿Qué esperas? —Inquiere con una sonrisa—. Él te está llamando.

Vierte una suave luz sobre él, cálida y apacible que lo cubre por completo mientras cierra los ojos.

—Él siempre ha estado llamándote…

* * *

Las lágrimas bañan las sonrosadas mejillas de un príncipe caído, que en medio de sollozos ruega al cielo por amparo, porque todo lo que ha amado se ha ido y todo cuando espera parece ilusión lejana que se rompe.

Su lucha es interminable, porque rescatar algo, para él ha sido perderlo y perderse en el proceso.

Su desino se va de su control frente a sus ojos y no hay sueño o nombre de pesadilla que pueda detenerlo de correr lejos de él, dejándolo. Su lucha lo ha cansado hasta desfallecer y tras años en silencio finalmente se rompió, porque ninguno de sus padres muertos volvió para responder su oración por consuelo.

Y un ángel sólo puede mirarlo de lejos, hincado sobre la tierra fría y apenas cubierto lo suficiente para enfrentar el frío del invierno. La luna enjuaga sus lágrimas con una luz igualmente gélida que el aire y hace brillar cada una de esas gotas de esperanza y dolor entremezclado cual si fueran estrellas del mismo cielo.

—Por favor… ven —pide ya sin fuerzas, abrazando su propio cuerpo tratando de darse algo de calor, aun sintiendo sus mejillas, garganta y frente arder cual si estuvieran en brasas—. Yo siempre he estado llamándote… Esperándote. Ven…

Las suave plegaria se silenciada por la sorpresa de unas brazos rodeándole por la espalda. Tan cálidos que ahuyentan el invierno de esa noche. Luz equiparable a la de la luna que ha escuchado cada una de sus palabras en silencio imperturbable… Luz que lo rodea en medio de la noche mientras cura sus heridas.

—Estaba lejos y te oí… —susurra una voz a su oído—. Has estado solo, esperando… llamándome.

Marth no dice nada, tampoco se atreve a moverse siquiera un milímetro mientras deja que la voz angelical lo embriague, lo cure, lo haga llorar.

—Estoy aquí y nunca voy a dejarte —susurra el ángel, cubriendo a ambos con sus alas—. Ya no tienes que ser fuerte… porque ahora estoy yo aquí para protegerte.

El abrazo se hace más fuerte, sobrecogedor, acercándolo a su pecho, uniendo ambos cuerpos de forma casi hermética mientras un canto celestial llena los oídos de Marth buscando alcanzar cada marca, cada cicatriz, para sanarla, mientras recorre su piel sin tocarlo, sin moverse.

—Tú eres él universo para mí, la razón de mi existencia… yo nací para estar a tu lado. Estaba perdido, pero tu voz me encontró, y mientras me llamabas me salvaste primero —gotas de luz caen de los ojos color cielo del ángel para encontrarse con el cuerpo del chico que abraza—. Tú eres mi príncipe, mi rey, comandante, amo y dueño y yo soy y seré siempre tu fiel guerrero. Yo vivo por ti, y moriría por ti, tus palabras son mi comando y tu sonrisa mi canción eterna. Tengo un solo deseo en este mundo y ese es hacerte feliz…

Nunca voy a dejarte, porque la próxima vez que me pierda, sólo escucharé dentro de mí tu voz para encontrarte. Ya nunca estarás solo… porque yo siempre estaré contigo, atento a tu llamado.

* * *

**_Esto es más bien como un especial de navidad, creo que a lo máximo será un trishot, pero hay probabilidades de que se quede en dos, para no atrazar los demas proyectos, todo depende de lo que ustedes opinen. Y sí, obviamente es un Marth/Pit/Marth, intenando algo diferente._**


	2. El sueño del que has despertado

_Ya se me acabó el invierno, :'D pero no importa! _

* * *

**PROMESA DE INVIERNO**

**Capítulo 2.**

**El sueño del que has despertado… **

Los rayos del sol se cuelan por las cortinas, acariciando delicadamente las sábanas azules que cubren la figura sobre la cama. Un grueso cobertor evitar distinguir con precisión la silueta de quien se encuentra cubriéndose con él.

El sueño parece algo tan distante y es de sabor amargo y dulce. ¿La luz? Sólo es un pretexto para abrir los ojos y encontrarse solo, sin nada más que esas sabanas que lo cubren buscando brindarle consuelo por el calor perdido. Lo abrazan, como temerosas de perderlo, de que al dejarlo moverse un poco ellas también pierdan todo sentido de existir… o al menos eso parece.

Extiende uno de sus brazos con extremo cuidado de modo que su mano termina fuera de su refugio entre las cobijas y roza con los dedos los rayos de luz… Cálidos, gentiles, agradecidos por la caricia, sanadores. Lo invitan a levantarse, negándose a compartirlo más con el calor simulado de las cobijas, retándolo a huir de ellas y escaparse con él, como en un cuento de hadas.

Siente un frío indescriptible que ni el sol, ni las mantas pueden curar, y el moverse le hace sentir escalofríos y, aun así, suda y sus mejillas, frente y pecho se sienten arder. El aire es tan poco compasivo que lo quema con frío al entrar en su pecho y raspa su garganta cuando intenta salir.

—_¿Fue todo un sueño?_

Se mueve en la cama de forma que queda sentado en la orilla, viendo como sus pies descalzos tocan la alfombra. Su piel es tan blanca que pudiera confundirse con el color apenas más blanco de su pijama que es, no más que una camiseta y un pantalón corto, no lo más adecuado para el invierno, pero no parece importarle demasiado, a pesar del frío.

Le toma un poco de esfuerzo poder pararse de la cama y sus primeros pasos los siente vacilantes, sus piernas están muy débiles aún, aunque en realidad todo él lo está, pero no lo admitirá. Sabe que debería permanecer en la cama, pero el "debería", por el momento, no parece tan intimidante.

Se acerca hacia la puerta, tratando de no confiar tanto en el actual estado de su equilibrio, asistiéndose de la pared para abrir con cuidado la puerta, lentamente para poder asegurarse que no haya nadie en el pasillo y que es seguro salir. Hay ruido, pero no es del pasillo, es de abajo, de la sala de estar seguramente.

La curiosidad le hace aventurarse un poco más hasta el barandal para poder "echar sólo un vistazo", intrigado por el bullicio. Es cierto que la mansión no es un lugar que suela estar en silencio pero… algo interesante debe estar pasando allí abajo para crear tal conmoción.

Se separa del barandal sin pensarlo dos veces y se apresura a ir hacia las escaleras, pero no daría más de cinco pasos cuando todo parece moverse de lugar, los colores pierden tono y se funden en un negro profundo, dejando a sus piernas sin fuerza alguna para sostenerlo y, aunque hubiera creído que caería contra el suelo, puede sentir como unos brazos fuerte lo evitan.

—¡Marth!

¿No se suponía que el pasillo estaba vacío? Pero, es negro y da vueltas y la voz que llama al príncipe apenas lo ayuda a enfocarse en algo. Buscar abrir los ojos tan sólo para encontrarlo allí, parado frente a él: Su rostro viste un semblante neutro, contrarrestando su expresión corporal a la ofensiva, con una daga por grados difiriendo de donde él mismo se encuentra, y… sus alas…

Blanco… puro… como la nieve. Como la nieve en Akanea…

—¿No fue un sueño? —musita.

—¿De qué hablas? —Es la voz de Ike, reconoce su timbre y sus brazos sosteniéndolo, hincado a su lado en el suelo—. Pit te trajo anoche después de que te encontró afuera cuando venía para acá. ¡Y ahora tienes fiebre! ¿No te dijo Dr. Mario que debías guardar reposo? Y… ¿podrías quitarme esa cosa de encima? —la última frase para el chico que seguía amenazándole con la daga.

—Está bien —asegura la débil voz de le chico en el suelo, contemplando al ángel que no aparta su mirada desconfiada de Ike—. Ike es un amigo.

Un segundo y es todo lo que necesita dudar el recién llegado para bajar su arma, mas sin quitar la mirada del joven que sostiene a su señor, pero el mercenario no siente el menor interés en la acusación en su mirada, más consternado por quien se encuentra en sus brazos.

—Vamos a tu cuarto para que descanses —sentencia después de un suspiro, asistiendo a la debilidad de sus ojos para ponerse de pie, tan solo para toparse con el ángel a meros centímetros de la puerta, impidiéndole la entrada—. Pit, ¿podrías moverte? ¿No ves que Marth necesita estar en cama?

Pero el ser celestial ni siquiera lo mira, busca aprobación, pero no de él, ¿cómo permitirle a un mortal cualquiera tocar con tanta confianza a su protegido? ¿Cómo permitirle entrar a su habitación, a su recinto, así sin más? Pero si quien debe proteger le da una señal tan simple como un asentimiento con la cabeza, entonces él se hace un lado tragándose el orgullo y la preocupación, permitiendo al otro llevar entre sus brazos al regalo más preciado en su existencia.

Sigue sus pasos de cerca y empapa en agua fría una toalla, con la esperanza de que baje la fiebre que el plebeyo anunció, y cuando ve por fin al príncipe desterrado sobre la cama, se apresura a apartar al otro de su lado, colocando sobre su frente la toalla y extendiendo las alas, como su único escudo ahora, que sirven para evitar que alguien más se acerque.

—¡Oye!

—Pit…

Y a la sola mención de su nombre por parte de esos labios, abre los ojos de par en par, guardando sus alas para ponerse de rodillas junto a la cama, cambiando por primera vez su expresión frente a Ike, que hasta ahora dudaba sobre si el chico tuviera sentimientos en absoluto.

—¿Dime?

—Así que "Pit" es tu nombre, —concede Marth con una sonrisa desde la cama, produciendo escalofríos en el ángel cada vez que pronuncia su nombre—. Está bien —asegura acariciando el cabello castaño, volviendo a Pit manso bajo su caricia—, Ike es un buen amigo, de hecho, es alguien con quien estoy muy agradecido por preocuparse por mí y ayudarme tanto así que, puedes estar tranquilo, no tienes que preocuparte por él.

Tanto tiempo mirando a alguien desde lejos, viéndolo como el centro de su universo, de sus rezos, pensamiento y su existencia entera; tanto tiempo deseando escuchar su voz de nuevo y ahora… Ahora esa voz pronuncia su nombre, y ahora ese alguien especial para el que siempre deseo estar, abrazando y cuidando, inicia contacto con él y es una caricia, ¿cómo podrías contener tanta felicidad bajo el roce de su mano?

—Lo qué tú digas —es apenas capaz de contestar cuando él aparta su mano para regalarle otra sonrisa y debe usar todo su autocontrol para evitar sucumbir tan sólo por ese gesto.

—Al parece ustedes dos se conocen desde antes —interrumpe la voz de Ike, ahora seria.

—¿Eso parece? —pregunta Marth con una risita nerviosa—. Es difícil de explicarlo, pero es como si de verdad conociera a Pit desde mucho antes, pero… Dime, Pit, ¿es por lo que dijiste anoche?

—Puede ser —responde asintiendo con la cabeza, aun hincado a su lado, mostrando nuevamente esa expresión neutra que empieza a caracterizarlo—. Desde que nací he sido tu guardián, debes haberte acostumbrado ya a mi presencia.

—¿Guardián? —Inquiere Ike, arqueando una ceja—. ¿Cómo… "ángel guardián"?

Pit apenas y lo mira, desinteresado por completo en su pregunta.

—Pues, no has hecho muy bien trabajo, ¿sabes?

—Si se supone que lo cuidas, tú tampoco lo has hecho —responde el ángel poniéndose de pie, desafiante.

—¡Al menos yo estuve aquí cuando...!

—Chicos… —es la suave voz del chico en cama—, no quisiera ser una molestia pero… ¿podría bajar a desayunar?

—No te muevas yo te lo… —Ike ni siquiera alcanzó la puerta cuando el pequeño ángel se le adelanto, evitando las escaleras, planeando hasta el primer piso—. ¡Rayos!

—Parecen dos niños peleando por consentir a mamá —anuncia Marth con su ligera risa, captando nuevamente la atención de Ike—. Muchas gracias por todo.

—No de qué —concede, desviando ligeramente la mirada—. Sólo recupérate pronto y todo estará bien.

—Ike.

—¿Sí?

—Pit no es el único que debería relajarse —señala con una sonrisa comprensiva—. No quiero que pienses que es tu trabajo ha…

—No eso —interrumpe con un tono serio—. Ya te lo dije, sólo quiero que estés bien.

—Contigo y Pit peleándose por traerme de desayunar, creo que eso será mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba.

Su ligera sonrisa, eso era todo lo que él necesitaba para hacer a Ike sonreírle devuelta. Lástima que no suficiente como para acabar con la preocupación creciente del mercenario por esa fiebre incesante y el ahora rojizo constante en las usualmente pálidas mejillas de Marth.

Realmente deseaba poder creer que esa horrible enfermedad se aliviaría pronto.

* * *

_Ya me decidí... Cuatro capitulos más o menos así de largos, lo que quiere decir que... ¡faltan dos__!_

_... _

_Creo :D_


End file.
